Rocker (Thriller)
This song is a parody tribute song of Michael Jackson's Thriller Lyrics *Bodi: It's close to midnight and Psycho Ranger's lurkin' in the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paranoid 'Cause this is rocker, rocker night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's rocker, rocker night You're fighting for your life inside a ninja, rocker tonight You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl But all the while you hear a Ultraman growin' up behind You're outta time 'Cause this is rocker, rocker night There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl Rocker, rocker night You're fighting for your life inside a werewolf, rocker tonight Shocker Riders call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide) This is the end of your life They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change that number on Halloween Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see That this is rocker, rocker night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Rocker, rocker night So let me hold you tight and share a loser, rocker, winner Rocker here tonight 'Cause this is rocker, rocker night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Rocker, rocker night So let me hold you tight and share a ranger, rocker I'm gonna thrill you tonight *Drakkon: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'all's neighborhood And whomsoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell *Scattergood: I'm gonna thrill you tonight... *Linnux: The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grisly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The music of the rocker *maniacal laugh, in deep echo Characters * Bodi (When turned into a Zombie/Weredog Hybrid because of dancing with zombies) * Darma * Germur * Angus Scattergood * Adagio (When turned into a Were-Hybrid while dancing with his father and the zombies) * Power Rangers (Cameo as Police Officers) * Grey (Cameo in the movies) * Bianca (Cameo in the movies) * Grey Jr. (Cameo in the movies) * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps * Shocker Riders (As Zombies) * Riotroopers (As Zombies) * Linnux (As a Zombie) * Humphrey (As a Zombie) * Ragear (As a Zombie) * Magra (As a Zombie) * Randall Boggs (As a Zombie) * Syndrome (As a Zombie) * Liu Kang (As a Zombie) * Shao Kahn (As a Zombie) * Mileena (As a Zombie) * Scorpion * Sonic the Werehog * Tony Stark/Ironman (As a Zombie) * Homer Simpson (As a Frankenstein) * Lord Drakkon Gallery RDbodi.PNG RDdarma.PNG RDgermur.PNG RDangus.PNG Adagio by glory 18 dcybmvg-pre.png Sentai Kakurangers.jpeg All 10 Dino Super Charge Rangers.jpeg Abarangers.jpeg Category:Vinnytovar Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:Thriller Category:Songs